Three Brothers
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Dark Avalon has been looking after his two younger brothers since he was 16. Link, the middle brother, is fully nature loving guy. Darky, the youngest brother, is a thorough happy-go-lucky guy. It isn't always easy for the Knight to keep his brothers safe but he does all he can to look after them.
1. Forgive, forget - part 1

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is of two Dark Links and one Link. The older brother is Swamp Dragon Princess' version of Dark Link while the second Dark Link and Link are my versions. These are AU stories. The ages are in the way that Dark is two years older than Link and Link is two years older than Darky.

These stories aren't part of my CaH Saga. Just to clarify that.

These stories, and each of the chapters, are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 70 and going down.

Enjoy! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Three brothers**

Forgive, Forget (part 1)

"You got everything along, little bro?" Dark asked while pretty much following his younger brother like a lost puppy. It was late in the evening and Link would be driving couple of hours before he'd reach his destination. This was one of the very few rare times the middle brother had nighttime counting of animals and each of those worried the oldest brother more than he ever could admit.

"For the umpteenth time, Dark, I got everything along!" Link half snapped before sighing. "Sorry. I'm just bit excited and worried at the same time." He apologized and smiled a bit. "You're just wanting to make sure, Daaku, and I'm fully grateful of that." The golden haired young man continued and swiftly kissed his brother's cheek. "I'll be okay. I promise." He told reassuringly.

Dark sighed but nodded. "I know, I know. I just…." He started before trailing off with a sigh. "Just remember to call me once you reach the cabin. Otherwise I'm prolly going to call the Knights on you." The oldest Avalon brother playfully threatened.

Link chuckled and grinned. "They'd better _not_ scare the animals at then." He replied while doing last check on his things before picking his keys. "I'll call you in couple of hours, big bro. Try to get some sleep tonight." He told while heading out and having Dark still following him. "Tell Darky that I love him. And that I'm sorry I can't take him along tonight. Plus that I'll promise to take you and him at some night to see the animals and more or less help in counting them."

"I hoped you would've told that yourself but…" Dark started and sighed while shrugging. "Guess he didn't take too well about being denied a chance of going with you." He apologized and turned to look back inside. "DARKY! YOUR BROTHER'S LEAVING! COME AND SAY 'BYE' TO HIM!" The oldest brother shouted and got Link to bit jump at it. Yet, there came no answer from the youngest brother.

Dark sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. I guess he's still too angry to come." He apologized sorrowfully while walking to Link's car. "Safe driving, bro. Remember to call me." Dark gave one last swift kiss to the side of his brother's head before pushing the driver's side door shut. He moved off the way and waved while watching his 26-year-old brother drive away.

Dark sighed sorrowfully and went back inside once he couldn't see anything of his brother's car anymore. He checked his phone was fully charged and working perfectly as well as having not been muted. After that he made his way up the stairs and knocked on his 24-years-old brother's door. Yet, there was no answer at all. "You're being quite cruel, you know." Dark called through the door before sighing. "Anyways, Link asked me to tell that he'll take you and me out to the forest at some night so you'll get to see the animals sooner or later." He tried but there still came no reply of any kind. The 28-year-old Hylian sighed bit angrily. "Fine, be like that! No dessert for you tonight, potato!" He half shouted while hoping to get at least some kind of response for the nickname but only silence answered.

Dark sighed and shook his head while going to his own room. _"He'll come out when he feels like that…"_ He thought and started to punch and kick his punching bag. For over ten years it had been his way of relieving stress and all of his negative feelings like anger and worry. It also was a way for him to stay fit for his profession since he was a Knight Lieutenant and having his own group.

Hour and half went past surprisingly quickly. _"He's over halfway through the road now…"_ Dark thought as he glanced at the clock on his way to take a quick shower. From there he returned to his youngest brother's door. "Darky? I'm sorry about earlier. Please, just come out. We could order some late food if you like." He called through the door but there still came no answer. The oldest brother sighed and tried the door only to frown as he found it locked.

Without much of thinking, Dark went downstairs and to their backyard. He took once a deep breath and started to climb up the tree that grew right next to their home's wall. Few of the branches were almost touching the youngest brother's window. That specific room had, so long ago, been the middle brother's room but since he had habit of leaving in middle of the night into the backyard's forest, their father made the younger brothers to change rooms. Now, it only was of help.

Dark noticed straight off the window being bit ajar the moment he had climbed high enough. "Darky?" He called out but got no reply. While biting to his lower lip in worry, he made his way to the open window and pushed it fully open. The oldest brother swiftly got into his youngest brother's room and looked around.

Darky wasn't in there. And his phone was on the table, muted.

Feeling even more worried, Dark closed the window and went out of the room through the door. He had already taken out his phone and dialed his youngest brother's friend's number. "Hi, Kafei. It's me, Dark. Is Darky at there?" He straight off inquired while hoping against hope that his brother was at the Sheikah's. "He doesn't have to come to the phone. Just let me know if he's there." Dark half begged before sighing heavily as the answer was negative one. "Okay, thanks. Let me know if he shows up or calls you. He's not at home and he gave no info of having left the house." Dark told with rising worry. "Okay, thanks. Bye." He ended the call and took a deep breath while already dialing the next number.

Scarlet, Darky's girlfriend, answered after the second ringing and bit sleepily. "Hi, this is Dark. I'm sorry to call you at this time of the night but is Darky at there? I'm not needing to talk with him. Just needing to know if he's there." He straight off explained while crossing his fingers. Yet, he only ended up disappointed at the given answer. Dark sighed heavily and nodded even though she couldn't see that. "Okay, thanks. Call me if he shows up or calls you. Thanks." He requested while slumping against the wall behind him.

Dark stared at his phone and bit down to his lower lip. _"Maybe he's with Link. Just snuck along. I'll hear of Link soon and then I'll know for certain."_ He thought while watching the seconds tick by. The ruby eyed brother started to frown in full worry when the clock was fifteen over midnight. _"Why isn't he calling?"_ He wondered in rising worry and gulped once. _"He has never forgotten to call me. Hell, he prolly calls me more often than not so…."_ He thought and swiftly got his younger brother's number onto the screen. _"Should I call him? If all's fine and I call him and scare the animals off, he'll never forgive me. But if things aren't alright….?"_

Dark was just going to press the call-button when his phone suddenly started to ring. He gave out a short shriek in surprise and almost dropped his phone. "Freaking hell damn it…" He muttered before taking once a deep breath and answering to the call: "Dark Avalon."

On the other end of the phone someone took a deep breath. "This is doctor McKeen from the city hospital of Termina." A male voice started and sighed a bit. "I'm afraid I don't have any of good news." He continued and kept a short pause before giving out the reason for his call: "Your brothers have been in a car crash."

Dark barely could breathe as he just stared forward. His legs gave out underneath him and crashed him down to the hallway of the second floor. "W-what…?" He half whispered and gulped once.


	2. Forgive, forget - part 2

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is of two Dark Links and one Link. The older brother is Swamp Dragon Princess' version of Dark Link while the second Dark Link and Link are my versions. These are AU stories. The ages are in the way that Dark is two years older than Link and Link is two years older than Darky.

These stories aren't part of my CaH Saga. Just to clarify that.

These stories, and each of the chapters, are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 65 and going down.

Enjoy! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Three brothers**

Forgive, Forget (part 2)

He drove those two hours to Termina's city hospital. That short conversation in phone with the doctor was going in circles around his head. He had just barely remembered to call Clarissa, his fiancée, to look after the two huskies. Not to mention about sending a swift text to both Kafei and Scarlet of Darky having been found. He didn't dare to worry them over the situation when he himself just barely could comprehend the phone call fully.

 _Link having driven off the road. Reason for it unknown. Neither of the brothers having had seatbelts on. Both of the brothers are out cold._

Dark had tried to gain information of the duos wellbeing but they had been brought just about fifteen mins earlier into the hospital so there wasn't much of info to be given yet. The oldest brother of Avalon family drove as fast as the limits allowed. Unfortunately, he took a different road to the hospital than what Link had been driven and hence he missed the crash site.

Dark thought through the moment his brother had left home. _"There had to be an animal on the road. That's the only reason for him to drive off."_ He thought while frowning. _"He had his seatbelt on. I'm certain of that. Hell, I wouldn't have allowed him to leave if he didn't have it on!"_ The ruby eyed male recalled but his worry only grew the closer he came to Termina. _"Did he know Darky to be there? If he knew, why didn't he let me know? Darky wouldn't have lied, would he?"_ He wondered while trying to shake that idea off of his head.

Eventually Dark reached the city hospital of Termina. He parked his black Camaro to the first slot he found, locked the car and ran all the way into the hospital. He just barely skidded to a stop in front of the info desk. "I'm here for Link Noah Avalon and Darky Kevin Avalon. They are my brothers." It took a lot from him to keep his voice normal enough and not just shout it all out.

The woman was bit surprised but she nodded and turned to the computer. "Just a moment…" She told while going through the information. Just then there was heard a loud scream.

Dark almost jumped out of his skin at the sound but it simply was because he recognized the voice. "Link…" He whispered before already dashing towards the sound. " _LINK!_ " The ruby eyed Hylian screamed in desperate hope of his brother answering.

"SECOND FLOOR, ROOM 35!" The receptionist shouted after the running male. She sighed sorrowfully and shook her head. This certainly wasn't the first time she screamed directions after family members and it surely wasn't going to be the last time either.

Dark barely realized to even just nod his thanks before he already was in the stairs. It was much faster way than to wait for the elevator. Besides, he was in perfect fit to go running stairs and search for the right room.

The closer Dark got to the room after getting to the right floor and correct hallway, the clearer the sound of struggling became. Yet, it stopped just a moment before he reached the door and pretty much slammed it open. "Link!" The oldest of Avalon brothers shouted and took a swift look on the room before his gaze fell into the right bed.

The doctor and two nurses raised their gazes into the newcomer the moment the door was opened quite harshly. Yet, they didn't have time to react before Dark was already by the bed. "Link! Link, wake up!" He almost shouted while being ready to shake his brother.

The ruby eyed male bit gasped when someone forced him away from the bed. He turned his piercing and cold glare into the doctor whom wasn't fazed at all at the given look. "What the hell you've done to him? And where's Darky? Where's my youngest brother?" Dark shouted out the questions while harshly freeing himself from the hold.

"Just calm down. I'll explain everything." The doctor started calmly and nodded towards a close by being empty bed. Dark contemplated for a short moment about just standing or even sitting down next to his brother but he eventually sat down to the shown place. The doctor took once a deep breath as he thought things through of how to tell about the situation.

"I am Doctor Ivan McKeen." He started while turning his gaze into Dark. "Besides a hit into the back of his head, your youngest brother is physically alright. Out of the tests, there shouldn't be anything out of ordinary in his mental health either. Unfortunately, he hasn't woken up yet." The doctor started before glancing at the golden haired patient.

"Your middle brother then again…" The man started and sighed bit heavily. "He seems to be in slight state of delirium which is why it would be recommended to keep him sedated for the time being." He told surprisingly calmly while turning his gaze back into Dark again. "Unfortunately your middle brother has suffered more damage into his body than your youngest brother. His left leg is broken, right shoulder has hairline cracks and it was dislocated when he arrived to here. He has also gained a hit into the back of his head which might have caused his state of delirium. There are also cuts caused by glass at the back of his body, mainly his back but also slightly in his arms and legs." Doctor McKeen explained while fully wishing he could've had some better news than what he was telling. "Because of the delirium, we thought it to be better not to let your youngest brother hear the screams and incoherent explanations." He told and nodded towards the door. "If you wish, we can go check on your youngest brother. Your middle brother won't be waking up anytime soon." The doctor continued and started to show the way when Dark simply nodded.

The oldest brother of Avalon didn't say a word as he followed the doctor. They walked to the stairs and returned to the first floor before choosing another section. Eventually Dark took a deep breath and raised his gaze from the floor. "What has caused the damage into Link's body?" He inquired while already having a good guess of things.

Doctor McKeen shrugged. "The police didn't tell much but if I had to guess… Well, I'd say Link was protecting Darky with his own body." He replied and opened a door they had just reached. "Your youngest brother is in here." The man told and let Dark enter the room first.

Like in Link's case, Darky was the only patient in the room. The black haired male was hooked up into some machinery. His oldest brother stared at him for a moment and gulped once before carefully walking over to him. "D-Darky…" He called bit weakly and sat down to the bed. The ruby eyed older brother gently petted the younger one's hair. "Darky…. Come on, lil bro, it's time to wake up…" He gently commanded while pretty much fought to keep his voice calm.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Doctor McKeen said and turned around. Yet, he didn't get to take even one step when Dark already called after him. The doctor turned to face him while being quite certain of knowing what the man was going to say.

"May I…." Dark started before taking once a deep breath to stay in one piece. "May I stay with my brothers? I…. I can't leave them alone. They need me right now." He told while slightly fearing for the answer.

Doctor McKeen sighed slightly but it was simply for the fact of having heard the same question so many times throughout his life. "Of course you may." He started with a nod and a slight smile. "Usually family and familiar voices are what brings the patients back." The doctor told out of experience and nodded once more before leaving the room.


	3. Forgive, forget - part 3

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is of two Dark Links and one Link. The older brother is Swamp Dragon Princess' version of Dark Link while the second Dark Link and Link are my versions. These are AU stories. The ages are in the way that Dark is two years older than Link and Link is two years older than Darky.

These stories aren't part of my CaH Saga. Just to clarify that.

These stories, and each of the chapters, are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 59 and going down.

Sorry for a short chapter. ^^;

Enjoy! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Three brothers**

Forgive, Forget (part 3)

Dark stayed by Darky through the night. It wasn't to ignore Link but simply for the hope of his youngest brother waking up. After all, the middle brother was drugged and wouldn't wake up until after midday. Or at least that was what the doc had guessed.

The oldest brother stood up and stretched. He hadn't really moved much for hours. Yet, he wasn't really keen to leave his brother alone without any of knowledge of him having been there. He thought for a moment before taking off a necklace he had gained from his youngest brother. With a sorrowful smile, he put it into such place from where Darky could find it. Yet, that wasn't all he left for his brother to notice. He wrote a swift and short note to go along with the necklace. _"I'll be back soonish. Don't go wandering around. Daaku."_ He made sure that the note wouldn't be swept away with wind or just falling off.

Dark knew his brother to understand perfectly well his meaning. With a heavy sigh, he left the room. His first visit was to WC and from there to get something to eat. He needed to stay strong for his brothers even though seeing them not responding into his voice or doings was already killing his heart.

As soon as Dark had eaten, he made his way into his middle brother's room. On his way he made a choice even though he wasn't certain whether or not it would be a working one. Depending on how much out of it his brother was, the situation could easily go far worse than he worried for. Goddesses, he had seen his brother in hellish condition before but they had gotten through all of those situations. Link was strong, the oldest brother reminded himself and held on to that small piece of hope he had.

He found Link's room easily. With a sorrowful smile he went to sit down to the bed and gently pet his brother's hair. "I'm here now, Link. Daaku's here." Dark whispered but the golden haired male didn't respond. The oldest brother sighed bit heavily as he realized for the meds to be still working. Nonetheless, he kept on talking calmly and reassuringly to his brother while hoping it to be enough to guide him back.

About an hour later Link started to slightly move. It was bit restless movement and he whined now and then. Dark tried to calm him down but it seemed like his brother either didn't hear him or then didn't recognize his voice. Slowly things turned into trashing and coherent words.

Link's eyes opened but it was like he didn't see the room around him. "It's my fault. I should've… I… I didn't know. Darky… It's my fault. All of it. I should've…! Why didn't I…?!" The words starting bit sad but slowly turned more panicked.

"Link, it's okay. Just calm down." Dark started while gently trying to hold his brother to his place. Yet, the more Link started to trash around in the bed, the stronger the older brother's hold needed to be. "Link, just calm down!" He nearly begged while trying to understand his brother's words.

"The ditch… I shouldn't have… I should've… Why didn't I hit them…? Darky… It's my fault. It's all my fault." The further Link talked, the closer to tears he was until he broke down crying. "Darky… I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I never should've…! Darky! A deer… And a fawn."

"Link, calm down! Just calm down!" Dark begged while bit fighting to keep his brother from harming himself. "What are you talking about? What's your fault?" He asked but instead of getting an answer, the doctor came in with a nurse. The man pulled the oldest brother off the way while the young woman injected the sedatives. "What the hell?! What do you think you're doing?!" Dark barked while fighting himself free from the hold.

Link calmed down quite quickly and fell back into sleep after the injection. The nurse looked at the doctor whom nodded to her. She took that as a cue to leave the room. Once the young woman was outside, Doctor McKeen let go of Dark. The oldest brother of Avalon family turned around and glared icily at the man.

"I know you wish to gain answers but right now your brother isn't able to do that. The more he trashes, the harder you'll hold him down and the worse damage might end up coming to his already broken leg and hairline fractured shoulder. I highly doubt you want to make his condition worse." Doctor McKeen started firmly but surprisingly calmly.

Dark slowly dropped his gaze down and soon enough slumped down to his brother's bed. "I…. I just thought…." He started without really knowing what to say.

The doctor sighed and nodded before already placing his hand over the ruby eyed male's shoulder. "I know." He started and gave a sorrowful smile. "You hoped for your voice to snap him back to reality but that's not going to happen. Right now he simply needs time and rest. Wait for couple of days and I'm quite sure he'll be off of his delirium by then." The man explained as reassuringly as he could.

Dark sighed heavily and nodded. He turned his gaze into his brother and started to pet his hair again. The doctor simply nodded and left the room to let the brothers be.


	4. Forgive, forget - part 4

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is of two Dark Links and one Link. The older brother is Swamp Dragon Princess' version of Dark Link while the second Dark Link and Link are my versions. These are AU stories. The ages are in the way that Dark is two years older than Link and Link is two years older than Darky.

These stories aren't part of my CaH Saga. Just to clarify that.

These stories, and each of the chapters, are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 55 and going down.

Sorry for a short chapter. ^^;

Enjoy! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Three brothers**

Forgive, Forget (part 4)

Several days went past and Dark did his best to try and be with both of his brothers as much as possible. Darky was still unconscious and Link, whenever the meds started to wear off, slowly fell into the delirium. Things just didn't seem to get any of better.

The ruby eyed male had made several calls after the first night. The first one had been to his fiancée to explain the situation and to make sure she'd stay with the dogs to keep them calm. Next was to his superior in Knights to ask time off from work so that he could stay by his brothers. Third and fourth went for his brothers, other one to call Link's work and the other to Darky's school.

Dark was _trying_ to read a book but he wasn't really understanding the words as his mind was nowhere with what he was reading. In fact, he was reading the same sentence for the tenth time already. Still, it was at least something else to do to keep himself from the constant worrying. Yet, he was gently petting his brother's hair to let him know of his presence. The ruby eyed brother had thought about reading aloud but knew it might not do any of good since he'd only get his voice raw and his brother might still not realized the situation.

It was about an hour later after the last sedative wore off and Link slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't started to whine or move restlessly so he didn't catch his brother's notion either. The golden haired male simply stared at the wall and darkening sky of early evening in silence.

Dark sighed a bit and closed the book. It wasn't doing him any of good at the moment. He turned his gaze into his younger brother and blinked once in surprise. "Link…?" He called tentatively while bit fearing of having fallen asleep at some point.

Link turned to look at his brother and gave a weak smile. Nearly instantly after that he turned his gaze off with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Dark. I'm so sorry." He whispered sorrowfully while trying not to break down.

Dark, who had not dared earlier to hug his brother in worry of harming him, now gently laid down and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, Link. I'm just glad you and Darky are alive." He whispered and gently kissed the side of his brother's head before pulling off.

Yet, Link didn't dare to look at him. He gulped once before taking a deep breath. "Is Darky…?" The cerulean eyed male started but left the question unfinished.

Dark sighed bit heavily. He knew perfectly well why his brother didn't look at him. "Darky's unconscious. Not in coma but… He's just not waking up." The ruby eyed male explained sorrowfully and took a deep breath. "Link…. What happened? Did you know Darky was in the car?" He inquired while slightly fearing for the answer.

Link snapped his gaze into his brother with a slight glare within them. "If I had known Darky to have snuck into my car, I would've kicked him out and left him at home! And would I have realized him being there while already driving, I would've commanded him to sit normally and put the damn seatbelt on before calling you!" He barked angrily and turned his gaze off again while sighing heavily.

"I was driving by the speed limits but I probably shouldn't have." The golden haired male started bit quietly. "It was dark and I knew that one curve to be kinda like a fave place for deer. When I came to there, there was a deer and her fawn right in middle of the road." He recalled sorrowfully and closed his eyes while his ears drooped. "The ditch on my right. I…. I thought it to be much gentler in sloping down but…. It was steep and the fall was longer than I had thought for it to be." The golden haired male explained and hid his face into his hand as he started to cry.

"Darky… For that moment when the car was in air, it kinda had this effect of no gravitation being in use and on that moment I noticed Darky. I… I didn't think as I already unbuckled and snatched him into my arms. And soon after the car hit against something and I flew through the air before already hitting back first into the engine bonnet. I did my best to protect Darky as I was somersaulting off of it and down the slope. When I finally stopped somersaulting, I sat up. My leg was hurting like hell but I was more worried for Darky. But before I had a chance to take a check on him, I heard this sound of cracking. When I checked behind me, I noticed two small trees giving out in the weight of the car and breaking. I knew I didn't have any of chances of getting off the way so I tried to be fast enough to get down while hoping that the car's tires wouldn't hit on us. But…. I wasn't fast enough. The car struck into my shoulder and out of the impact I hit my head into the front of the car too. Before falling unconscious I simply hoped that the car wouldn't end up being over us and on that way hide me and Darky from possible rescuers." The further he explained, the more broken his voice became.

Dark had been bit take off by the harsh exclamation of what Link would've done would he have known of Darky being there. Yet, after that he simply listened silently for the explanation until bit sighing. "It's okay, Link. It's not your fault." He half whispered and gently hugged his brother. Link simply cried but he didn't say or do anything to acknowledge his brother's words. Dark did all he could to comfort the golden haired Hylian but he wasn't sure that his reassurances were heard or even accepted.

Eventually Link pulled away, still keeping his gaze off of his brother and tried to dry his tears. "I'm sorry, Dark." He half whispered. "I should've…." He started but trailed off while trying to organize his thoughts. In the end he closed his eyes and hang his head in shame. "I made a hellish mistake. I should've chosen differently." The cerulean eyed male whispered. He bit flinched when Dark hugged him but other than that, he didn't respond to the hold in any of way.

"Link… It's fine. Seriously, there's nothing to be sorry for." Dark told gently and kissed the top of his brother's head. "You made the choice in a split second and no-one can blame you for your choice." He explained and sighed sorrowfully when Link didn't respond to his words in any of way.


	5. Forgive, forget - part 5

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is of two Dark Links and one Link. The older brother is Swamp Dragon Princess' version of Dark Link while the second Dark Link and Link are my versions. These are AU stories. The ages are in the way that Dark is two years older than Link and Link is two years older than Darky.

These stories aren't part of my CaH Saga. Just to clarify that.

These stories, and each of the chapters, are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 49 and going down.

Sorry for a short chapter. ^^;

Enjoy! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Three brothers**

Forgive, Forget (part 5)

The days went by but Dark didn't get anywhere with his younger brother. Darky still hadn't woken up nor having shown any of signs of knowing his oldest brother to be by him. Link had started to move a bit with crutches but he didn't go far from the room. "You're not at fault in here, Link." Dark kept on telling again and again but the words didn't seem to get through his brother's head.

The oldest brother had suggested time after time again that Darky would've moved into the same room where Link was but the middle brother denied the rights. It wasn't that he wouldn't have wanted both of his brothers to there but it simply was the guilt he was feeling. No matter how many times Dark told him that he wasn't responsible of what had happened, the golden haired male couldn't stop thinking that he should've done things differently.

Dark had told the road into Darky's room so the middle brother knew where his younger brother was at. The knowledge came into use whenever he was taking a short walk with his older brother and the ruby eyed male tried, unnoticeably, to lead the way to their brother's room. Yet, that didn't mean that Link didn't check at the room now and then.

The cerulean eyed Hylian had easily counted the time that Dark spend with Darky whenever he could. That and the fact of how slow or fast Link himself could move with the crutches. With these two information, he often enough made his way to the door of his brother's room. More often than not he contemplated about going in but so far he had just stayed outside and, more or less, eavesdropped on his brother's talking.

It was during one of those times when Dark felt being watched. When he turned his gaze to the door, he didn't notice anything out of ordinary. Yet, he went to there and checked around. "Link!" The Knight Lieutenant called the second he spotted his brother.

Link bit cringed and inwardly cursed of having not been fast enough to get past the corner and out of being noticed. He sighed heavily and bit slumped as he listened his older brother coming over. "Thought someone was keeping eye on me." Dark said with a slight lopsided grin.

"Sorry." Link half mumbled while keeping his gaze off of his brother. "Won't—" He started but ended up bit shrieking as Dark scooped him into his arms.

"Just hold on to your crutches, 'k?" The older brother requested while carrying his brother towards the room he had just left. Link wanted to argue back. He wanted to fight and get away but he knew better. If he started to struggle now, he would end up falling to the floor and possibly hurt himself in the progress.

Dark opened the door with bit of difficulty but once inside, he walked straight to Darky's bed and placed Link to there. "Now, you've been avoiding Darky for _way_ too long. I'm not letting you out until you start to talk to him too." Dark half commanded and, without saying anything of more, he left the room. Once having closed the door behind him, he leaned against it while bit feeling bad for what he was doing.

Link stayed silent for several hours. During that time he sat to his place while keeping his gaze in the ground before starting to pace around the room. His gaze went into his unconscious brother time after time again but he didn't dare to touch him. Eventually, slowly and with shaking hand, he gently petted the younger Avalon brother's hair. At then he slowly started to break down. "I… I'm so sorry, Darky…. I'm so sorry." He whispered with wavering voice as the tears started to fall down.

As Link was bit slumped and hiding his face into his hands while crying, he didn't notice his brother's movement. The middle brother kept whispering his sorries without waiting for an answer. Slowly the ruby eyes opened up next to him and the moment the owner of those eyes recognized the one by him, a small smile spread to his lips. "Lili…" The quiet call of the nickname got Link to bit cringe but other than that he didn't show to have heard anything.

Darky frowned slightly before carefully sitting up and gently hugging his brother. "You have no idea how worried I've been for you." The youngest brother whispered quietly. Link froze by the touch and the voice he heard but he didn't react in any of other way. "I heard Daaku's voice but I didn't hear yours. I couldn't make out the words and no matter how much I followed the sound of his voice, I didn't find my way back here. I thought I'd never hear or see you ever again." Darky continued with slightly broken voice.

"D-Darky…?" Link called quietly and gulped once before slowly turning his gaze down into the young male hugging him. "I'm so sorry, Darky! I'm so sorry!" The middle brother almost shouted while already returning the hold.

Dark had at some point slid down to the floor while wondering if he was doing the right thing. He kept on trying to listen to the sounds from the room but he didn't hear much from there. When he finally heard Link's voice, after almost four hours, he carefully opened the door and glanced inside.

The oldest brother sighed in full relieve when he noticed Darky having woken up. He had had a feeling that only Link's voice could bring their brother back but having the middle brother into the same room with the youngest one had proven to be the hardest thing in his life. Now he bit winced while standing up since being in the same position for hours wasn't good for his legs.

"Knew you could wake him up." Dark called as he entered the room with a knowing grin on his lips. His voice bit startled both of his brothers but right after that the youngest one already screamed out the nickname and scrambled out of his bed. "H-hey, easy there, bro!" The oldest one half screamed out while worrying for Darky to harm himself. Yet, with some luck, the kid managed to get off the bed and dash straight to the oldest brother before already hugging him tightly.

A moment later the trio was sitting at the youngest brother's bed. The doctor had just left after having checked that everything was alright with Darky. Link still stayed silent and bit withdrawn even though the other two tried their best to cheer him up. Eventually the younger ruby eyed Hylian turned his bit uncertain gaze into his older brother. "Link…" He called bit tentatively and waited for the cerulean eyes to be turned into him. "I… I don't fully recall the accident. Can you… Um… Tell me what happened?" The youngest asked with slight worry in his voice.

Link sighed heavily and turned his gaze into the floor. He stayed silent for a while before closing his eyes. After that he took a deep breath and explained what had happened. Darky listened silently while imagining the whole situation in his head. Dark stayed silent too but instead of staying put, he carefully moved behind his younger brother and hugged him gently.

The three of them were silent after Link finished his explanation. Dark tried to comfort his brother and get him to understand that what had happened hadn't been his fault. Darky kept his gaze down with a slight frown on his face as he put his own scattered memories of the situation into what had just been told to him.

"I should've done things differently." Link eventually whispered in very quiet voice that his brothers needed to strain their hearing to get the words out. "I should've hit the deer…. Or the fawn. I should've struck side first into them instead of driving off the road." He continued quietly while staring at the floor.

"Don't say that!" Darky shouted the moment he understood his brother's words. "You would never forgive yourself if you had done that!" He exclaimed fiercely while slightly glaring at his brother.

"But I…" Link started but he was swiftly cut short by his younger brother.

"You're _NOT_ the one to be blamed for the situation!" Darky almost screamed the words out. "You didn't know I was there. You couldn't know of the ditch's depth. Nor of the deer to be there at that night." He continued with calmer voice. "That's why it's called as accident, Link. You _know_ that." The youngest brother almost pleaded with his last words.


	6. Forgive, forget - part 6, end

A/N: The picture I have in use as the cover for my CaH saga (as well as for all of my Zelda stories) is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

This is of two Dark Links and one Link. The older brother is Swamp Dragon Princess' version of Dark Link while the second Dark Link and Link are my versions. These are AU stories. The ages are in the way that Dark is two years older than Link and Link is two years older than Darky.

These stories aren't part of my CaH Saga. Just to clarify that.

These stories, and each of the chapters, are part of my "100 uploads of the year 2017". Current count is 42 and going down.

Sorry for a short chapter. ^^;

Enjoy! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Three brothers**

Forgive, Forget (part 6, end)

Few weeks after the trio had gotten back home, Link told to his bros that he's going out for few hours. Without waiting for an answer, he simply just went to his car and drove off. No matter how his brothers had tried to talk to him, the guilt just didn't leave him. If his brothers didn't blame him nor did they let him blame himself, who was at the fault? The deer and her fawn? The fact of having been slightly in late? He just didn't have an answer and he needed someone or something to be at the fault.

Link drove all the way back to that curve where he had driven off the road. He parked the car a while earlier to a parking area. The cerulean eyed male glanced once around as he took a long package out of the trunk of his car. He was grateful that he was alone in the area as he took the bow and quiver of three arrows out of the package. While feeling uncertain and bit fearful, he put the weapon on and went into the forest.

Link knew any given forest inside out the moment he got into there and touched the first possible tree. He always had had a special relation to the nature and he could easily navigate through it without fearing of getting lost. So it didn't take long before he found the same deer and her fawn whom had been standing in middle of the road at that night. The duo was at a close by clearing, right in one's sight.

Link climbed up to the closest tree and quietly took the bow into his hand and one of the arrows out. He took a deep breath while slowly nocking the projectile and starting to take aim. Suddenly the deer raised her head and looked straight into the hunter. Link tried not to let it affect him as he stretched the string.

But he wasn't able to shoot. He sighed heavily and took the arrow off. The golden haired Hylian just didn't have what it took to kill an innocent life form. He put the weapon off and climbed down from the tree before walking into the clearing.

The deer and her fawn weren't scared of him at all. The duo stared right at Link until the mother started to walk towards him with the fawn following her. Link stood still as the duo came to him and gently touched his hand with their muzzles.

Link tried to stay calm but very soon after that gentle touch he was already breaking down until his legs gave out underneath him. The nature loving Hylian crashed to his knees while crying. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He half whispered while hiding his face into his hands. The deer laid down next to him and placed her head over his lap. The fawn followed her example on Link's other side. It took a moment before the Hylian calmed down enough to start gently pet the duo.

The deer had been ready to die. Link's car wasn't the first one she had unintentionally forced into driving off the road. She had often tried to think of another road than through that curve but it was the same path her own mother had used. She simply waited for someone to take the revenge of the situation. And she knew that it might not be her whom would welcome the death. It could easily be her fawn too. She, or her child, would someday accept the death and so, hopefully, giving another victim of an accident the peace they searched for.

Yet, today wasn't the time for her or her fawn. Today they simply needed to comfort one of the victims of her latest cause of accident. It took its time but eventually Link carefully stood up and gave a weak smile to the duo. "Try to stay off the road, please. For your and your child's sake." He half whispered and the deer nodded. "Thank you. And I'm sorry about what I was going to do." The cerulean eyed male continued sorrowfully. The deer simply nodded again before getting up to her feet with the fawn following her actions. "Take care, you two." Link half whispered before giving last nod to the duo and left to walk back to his car after that.

Link drove calmly back home. He had intentionally left his phone home so that he wouldn't startle what he was searching for. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about leaving the phone into his car which was the reason he didn't know how badly he had worried his older brother.

"WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN?!" Dark screamed out while storming to Link's car after the younger brother had parked it. The shouted inquiry startled him quite badly and brought a sheepish look to his face. Suddenly a look of worry came into the oldest brother's face as he noticed the bow and quiver. "Oh dear Goddesses… You didn't….?" He almost whispered while gulping as he feared for the answer.

Link took once a deep breath and shook his head. "I didn't shoot either of them, Dark." He started and leaned back first against his car while dropping his gaze into the ground. "I admit I left to hunt them down. Didn't really know which I'd shoot, the deer or her fawn." He continued with sorrowful but surprisingly strong voice before raising his gaze into his brother. "I knew that if I shot the deer, the fawn wouldn't survive for long. And if I shot the fawn, the deer would never truly heal from such loss." He told and sighed before raising his gaze into the blue sky.

"When I was hiding in a close by tree to take a good shot, the deer raised her head and stared right at me." The cerulean eyed Hylian recalled sorrowfully. "I was still trying to get myself into the mood of shooting her or her fawn but…. I couldn't, Dark. I just couldn't." He smiled sorrowfully and dropped his gaze back into the grass. "So I climbed down, went to the clearing the duo was at and kinda waited for them to run off." Link admitted before bit chuckling. "But instead, they came to me." He finished with a small smile while raising his gaze into his brother again. "Like they would've known why I was there." The golden haired brother half whispered.

Dark listened quietly with a worry in his eyes, yet once his younger brother ended his explanation, he sighed in relief. "I'm glad you didn't harm them, bro. I know you too well to know that you've never forgiven yourself for that." He told calmly and walked over to Link and hugged him tightly. "How are you feeling, bro?" The oldest brother inquired with slight worry.

Link sighed and relaxed in his brother's arms while closing his eyes. "Like a weight would've been taken off my shoulders." He replied with a small smile. "I just…. Needed someone or something to blame but…. There's none." The middle brother continued and opened his eyes to stare over his brother's shoulder. "I just needed to understand that part." He finished as he finally forgave himself for having driven off the road back then.

"Forgive, forget." Dark half whispered while pulling off and kissing the top of his brother's head. "Just remember those words, bro." He told as he started to lead Link inside. The middle brother nodded as he understood the currently double meaning words. The first was not to tell to Darky as he would freak out of Link having even thought about harming an animal. And the second was simply to let things go once things have been cleared off and forgiveness has been either given or gained.


End file.
